Outlaw Kid Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Losers Take Nothing! | Penciler2_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker2_1 = Doug Wildey | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid is walking through Caliber City when he spots a man named Mr. Weaver shoving around an elderly prospector. When the Kid gets in the way, Weaver tries to pull a gun but the Kid easily disarms him and warns him from causing any more trouble, then notes the rough looking characters that Weaver is in the company of. A few days later, the Outlaw Kid is in town again in his alter-ego of Lance Temple. He is greeted by his girl Belle Taylor who is out walking with Weaver. She tells Lance that Weaver intends to purchase some cattle from her father and set up a ranch in town and is in the middle of transfer negotiations. She then invited Lance to the fair, and noticing how Weaver has a way with women decides to go if only to keep an eye on Belle. That night, Lance notices the gunnies that were with Weaver the day before and after they briefly meet with him and leave, Lance decides to follow after them as the Outlaw Kid. As the fair ends with a fireworks display, the gunmen are at the Caliber City bank setting explosives, the sounds of which would be confused with the fireworks. Their work is interrupted by the Outlaw Kid who sends them fleeing, but not before one of the outlaws tosses the bundle of explosives at the masked hero. The Kid quickly tosses the explosives in a nearby watering trough. After sending the sheriff and his men after the outlaws, the Kid confronts Weaver at the fair. He reveals to Belle that Weaver was only posing as a potential rancher to case the town and plan the robbery. Weaver denies it until the Outlaw Kid points out that the sheriff and his men will undoubtedly capture his minions and Weaver tries to pull a gun on the Kid. However the Kid punches him out before he has a chance to fire. In the aftermath, the Outlaw Kid warns Belle never to trust someone based on appearances, Belle responds by telling him that in knowing the Outlaw Kid she already knows that. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Weaver Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Fang and Claw! | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Synopsis3 = While out on the range the Outlaw Kid comes across a mountain lion being attacked by a pack of wolves. The Kid risks his life sending the wolves fleeing and waits for a moment to see if the proud mountain lion will attack him, but the creature scurries off into the night instead. On his way back to the ranch he shares with his father the Outlaw Kid suddenly hears gun shots and rides to their source. He finds the sheriff and his posse and learns that they are on the trail of Ace Carey who managed to jump his guard on his way to jail and escape. The Kid offers to help and they continue on Ace's trail, but it soon gets dark making the manhunt more dangerous than ever. Ace manages to ambush them, pinning them down in the dark and unable to see where he is shooting from. Knowing the terrain like the back of his hand, the Outlaw Kid volunteers to go out looking for Ace alone. Searching around the area, the Outlaw Kid is surprised when Ace manages to get the drop on him, but before the outlaw can fire his gun the mountain lion that the Kid rescued earlier pounces on him. When Ace begs for the Outlaw Kid to kill the big cat, he refuses and Ace surrenders to him. The mountain lion, having repayed it's debt to the Outlaw Kid then scurries off into the night. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = It Happened in Gunsmoke! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Inker4_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Synopsis4 = Western tale | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = The Riddle of Scorpion Creek! | Penciler5_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker5_1 = Doug Wildey | Synopsis5 = The Outlaw Kid arrives too late to stop a gang of outlaws from escaping town after they robbed Mr. Wilke's general store. When the Kid asks them what they stole he is shocked to learn that the only thing they took were fishing nets. When talking among the locals he learns that the leader of the gang was Pete Bailey, who recently broke out of prison after being arrested for robbing a stage coach. The Outlaw Kid then rides out of town to change back into his alter-ego of Lance Temple to see if his father Zane might know anything about Pete Bailey before he was arrested. Meanwhile, outside of town, Bailey and his gang have regrouped and when his gang complain about stealing nets, Bailey sets them straight telling them that the nets will help make them rich. At the Temple ranch, Lance asks his father about the Bailey stagecoach robbery and learns that Pete was arrested but the loot was never found. Realizing what is going on, Lance tells his father that he has a chore to complete and slips out of the house to change into the Outlaw Kid. The Kid rides out to the river where Pete was arrested and finds his gang using the nets to rake the bottom of the river. The Outlaw Kid easily gets the drop on the gang and knocks them out, and takes them into town. The next day, the Kid brings the sheriff out to the river and they use the nets to pull the stolen loot out of the river. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue marks the first time someone is shot dead in a western comic since the implementation of the Comic Code Authority was implemented in 1954. This marked a laxing of the rules in terms of violence and death in comics. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}